


It's Just You and the Moon on My Skin

by royal_chandler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, From Sex to Love, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey kisses him in her quarters, she does so because it’s the only way she can think of to finally shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just You and the Moon on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I am the most terrified to be posting a Star Wars fic but I came out of my second viewing of Episode VII thinking YASS REYLO YAASSS WHAT A GORGEOUS MESS ~~PLEASE DON'T LET REY END UP BEING A SKYWALKER~~ and I just needed to play with them. This ficlet is my attempt at getting a feel for the pairing. I hope it's satisfactory. I didn't mean for it to be so angsty but a Kylo's gonna Kylo.
> 
> Title comes from The Civil Wars' "Eavesdrop."

*

It begins without ceremony, the first time hurried and thoughtless. They’ve returned to the base after working recon in the Mid Rim and he hasn’t stopped yelling at her since they landed. How did Master Luke have the patience for her, he asks as though mystified. Endlessly perplexed by the _impossible woman from Jakku._ She’s too impulsive, he insists. The ability to think quickly in the midst of a life-threatening foot chase is admirable but the next time she decides to take his hand and leap off an overhang into a freezing ocean, she should have the decency share her plan, even if she isn’t able to physically put voice to it at the time— _what do you think the Force is there for?_

When Rey kisses him in her quarters, she does so because it’s the only way she can think of to finally shut him up.

Kylo stares after her wordlessly.

“Well that worked just fine,” Rey breathes out with a stammering heart.

Roughly, he groans in frustration and his large hands fasten onto the nape of her neck. His fingers are warm in her still damp hair, sunken to the scalp. He crushes his full mouth against her own and she bites at his lips in retaliation, licking into the wet heat right behind. They kiss with the ghosts of their former battles, proud and uncompromising. They bare themselves with their eyes never leaving each other. All of it a challenge.

Kylo lifts her with little effort when she backs them up to the wall where she wants it. He holds her there with his own strength and Rey is suddenly struck with an acute want, white-hot and piercing low in her belly.

She kisses the red bruise that is his swollen mouth and brushes the tip of her tongue to the skin above it, the edge of his still pink scar. He jerks against her in response. 

“Can I—” he starts. His hand nears the join between her thighs. “Do you need—”

“No. It’s alright.” she tells him. She tightens her legs around his middle, lets him feel how ready she is by rolling her hips. “Come on. Come on, please.”

“Everything must be your way,” Kylo says, his voice both thinly amused and dense with lust. He presses into her, heavy and real, with one slide and bows his head as if he's been struck, his forehead touching her crown. 

Rey breathes shallowly into the defenseless hollow of his throat, strangely sheltered by his midnight-toned hair, affording them both a necessary moment. And then she's digging her heel into the small of his back and he's fucking up and into her hard, leaving discolorations under her thighs while she scores the breadth of his shoulders with angry lines.

*

Training the next day starts as it usually does. Sitting cross-legged and posture elegant, Kylo greets her with a nod under the green canopy of trees and then it’s her turn to lead their hour of meditation. The connection is immediate, strong, and comforting. Sweet relief runs through her to find that the energy between them is not stilted, that Kylo also shares no regret, his presence in the Force positive and encouraging.

By the end of the morning, the taste of sweat on her teeth and a good burn swathing the outsides of her arms, Rey’s forgotten that she had anticipated an awkward turn.

“You’ve outclassed me today,” Kylo says, stained with dirt and the knot of hair on top of his head slightly skewed. It's a good look for him, she decides—an appreciation that flickers seemingly out of nowhere. 

“I outclass you every day,” Rey corrects. She cuts a smart smirk at him. “Do I win every day? No but rest assured, I do outclass you.”

Instead of answering, he simply weaves her water canteen through the air for her to catch.

Rey takes long swallows from it, tips the lip in his direction. He drinks from the exact spot that she had, twists the lid back on. He lets it drop to the soft grass; his knees shadow the fall and he’s pulling on the laces of her pants. Hitched over his shoulder, cool air touches the parentheses of her hipbone and a hot tongue is buried inside her. His long fingers crook, curling her from spine to toe. Rey comes surprised and with the sun behind her eyes.

*

Nothing changes.

The war remains to be their priority. They may very well see no future beyond it. It'd be ill-advised for their encounters to turn into anything more than physical. 

She never falls asleep in his embrace nor does she wake to finding him spying her with an endeared and curious gaze. 

They keep themselves safe.

*

Everything changes.

On the anniversary of his father’s birth, he's draped on the Falcon’s pilot seat and his eyelashes are spiked black with tears. His throat works around guilt and grief as her hand works around his cock.

She sinks down and desperate noises break out of him.

_Rey_

She's never heard her name sound so devastating.

Cradling his jaw, she asks, “What do you need? Tell me what you need.”

He looks to her with an ache in his eyes, hunted. “I want to be rid of this,” he says and he's wholly open to her, overwhelmingly honest and raw. It's an unfiltered high to feel him, a privilege. Force, she hadn't known. She sees his ravaging nightmares, his phantoms—the dead name he wants to reclaim but feels he no longer deserves. She sees that Snoke still calls to him, the way in which it fills him with rage.

He begs to be broken.

“I will take care of you.” Rey skims a chaste kiss to seal the promise. She follows it up with another meant to sting and with a violence that doesn't relent, her fingers rough on him.

With her power, Rey pins him in place. His impressive frame is one of complete submission and it’s beautiful. She rides him in a convicting rhythm and steals his whimpers and cries, sharply and with cruelty, before they even have a chance to finish. She bites into the chords of his neck that jump when his head is tugged back.

He sobs when she tells him how good he feels, how good he _is._

Underneath the watch of the stars, Rey leaves Kylo Ren in ruin and exhumes Ben out of sorrowful ashes.

*

The Force leads her through the bowels of the ship and Rey reaches Ben before Snoke can deliver the fatal strike but too long after his artless attack.

He refuses to surrender and Rey runs him through with her lightsaber, slackening the smile on his gray face. 

_I’m here, I’m here. I love you, I'm here_ , she tells Ben. He’s hard in the stomach, there’s a disconnect along a bone in his ribcage and an ugly indention at the back of his skull. He seizes in her arms twice, nearly taking Rey with him each time.

*

Ben finally wakes up a moon later and when his motor functions return, she juggles Jonga fruit in the air. She let’s one of the few float down to his palm and places the others on the table to her right.

“General Organa told me it’s your favorite,” Rey explains, tries not to feel foolish. 

“Yes,” Ben confirms, a crease rounding at the corner of his mouth. She imagines he's recalling a fond memory. He accepts her knife when it’s unsheathed from her belt. “I haven't had one in years. Thank you.”

His handling isn’t at full capability but it will get there, she believes. Resting alongside him, Rey watches Ben peel off the white and purple striped skin.

At a length, she admits, “I’d prefer to know things like that without having to ask anyone else.”

He understands everything behind her words.

“Then it shall be so,” he says. He passes her a piece of the fruit, fingers tacky from its juice and lingering a long while.

*


End file.
